Mass Effect: Dawn of Reckoning
by ApplesOfDyscord
Summary: This is my take on the end of the Suicide Mission of ME:2.  I'm not sure if I will continue it, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.  You can take this as a Garrus/FemShep if you want :P Rated: T for language.  R&R please!


They hauled ass as the Human Reaper Hybrid fell to its (hopefully) permanent death. Shepard covered Garrus and Tali as all three of them made a break to the Normandy. Shepard fired a burst of cryo-rounds at the Collectors that were still on their tail.

Suddenly a dark mass filled the sky and started to descend upon them.

"Ah shit! Seeker Swarms!" cried Shepard to her squad mates. Garrus cursed and flipped his Overkill burst on his sniper rifle. Tali summoned her Chiktikka fighter bot quickly prepping it for a fight. Shepard let her biotics flow, using her Reaving powers, she siphoned the life from as many as she could.

But still they came… and they seemed to be heading directly for Shepard.

She discharged another round of cryo-shots at the swarm, but it wasn't nearly enough. She barely had enough time to order Tali and Garrus to move out before the swarm blocked Shepard for her team.

"Shepard!" Garrus shouted out. He turned to go back for the Commander, but Tali stopped him.

"No Garrus we got our orders! Shepard told us to return to the Normandy."

"But she's surrounded! We can't leave her!" Garrus exclaimed hotly. Behind her face mask Tali frowned in agreement.

"I don't like it either-"

"What the hell are you two still doing here! I told you two to get back to the Normandy! NOW MOVE!"

Shepard's voice cut in on her squad-mates argument. Tali grabbed Garrus without another word pulling him away from the swarm… and from Shepard.

Garrus fought her almost all the way, but Tali remained true to course. In the distance they could still hear her firing off rounds.

* * *

><p>Diana was relieved when Tali forcibly removed Garrus from the scene. She fired at the swarm again but they still kept coming at her. The only good thing about her situation was that it gave her squad mates a chance to escape. However this swarm was seriously becoming one major pain in the ass, and she was really becoming pissed off.<p>

Diana powered up her biotics, she let the energy flow through her fingertips and out into the seeker swarm. Shepard hit them hard with a Reave and a Shockwave, and then released another cryo-round from her sub-machine gun. She managed to gain only a few yards from the swarm, but Diana took what she could get.

She hit a sharp turn and stopped dead cold. Her violet eyes widen in surprise and disbelief.

"Oh no…"

* * *

><p>Garrus and Tali made it back to the Normandy in record time. They waited at the hanger door with Joker… there was still no sign of the Commander.<p>

"Argh! Dammit where is Shepard!" Garrus growled in frustration. He shot Tali a dark glare, "We shouldn't have left her behind! She'd never do that to one of us!"

Tali met Garrus's look and didn't back down, "Shepard gave us a direct order! She _will_ make it!"

There was a loud rumble followed by a groan. One of the segway collapsed making the gap to the Normandy that much wider.

"Damn where is she!"

It was then that Joker pointed off into the distance, "Hey wait! I think I see her… it's the Commander!"

Tali, Garrus, and Joker all focused on a familiar figure in red armor running with the devil on her heels. In fact the analogy wasn't to far off seeing as there were both Seeker Swarms and Collector not to far behind.

"C'mon Shepard, c'mon hurry!" Tali urged softly.

"Move Shepard, MOVE!" Garrus whispered tensely.

"You can do it Commander!" Joker shouted to the air.

The three of them watched as Shepard pushed herself, gearing up for the jump.

And then she was airborne, in a long impossible leap. Garrus was the first to realize that she wasn't going to make it. He swooped down in time to grab her arm when she hit the side of the Normandy hanger edge.

"I _got_ you Shepard… I got you…" Garrus declared fiercely as he pulled Diana up on to the ship. Shepard looked up at him and grinned.

"I always knew you had my back"

Garrus grinned back and lightly tighten his grip on her arm before letting it go. Diana glanced behind her, then nodded to Joker.

"Get us the hell outta here!"

"Aye, aye Commander!"

TBC…

A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue this? Should I not continue this? Please let me know! ^_^ thanks!

~Apples


End file.
